


Strike True

by Kalikuks



Series: Mix and Match [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: "I Didn't Mean to Turn You On", Canon-Typical Violence, Flirting Under Fire, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Interrupted Make-Out Session, M/M, Mix and Match Trope/Au Prompt, confession of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: Hanzo appreciates Jesse's skills on the battlefield a little too much.





	Strike True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dicktrickle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicktrickle/gifts).



> This is a Prompt fill from Tumblr, of a list where peeps send two tropes and you mix and match them. Normally you just describe what the au/trope mash up would be like but I can never half-ass any prompt so have this fic.

Everyone assumes Hanzo would be one to have the utmost focus on the battlefield, and they’re right. Mostly. Hanzo is in his element, an archer without peer, but even he can get distracted.

There are few who Hanzo believes match his skill in sharpshooting, and one of them is Jesse McCree. To say Hanzo is not infatuated with the gunslinger and his skill was a completely false statement. Hanzo desires to know if the light flirtations Jesse sends his way have any meaning or is he is reading into things too much. Placing his wants where they are not returned. They have only just begun to be friends, and Hanzo already wants more.

It doesn’t help the matters of Hanzo’s budding affection that Jesse’s flirtatious remarks often occur on the battlefield, where Jesse showcases just how much of a cocktail of beautiful and deadly he is. Hanzo denies that he swoons at the report of Peacekeeper, of Jesse’s wild grin present only in the most dire of situations where the gunslinger has nothing to lose. Finding himself distracted in their current circumstances, taking cover from Talon gunfire inside of the only room at the end of a hallway, would have once been something Hanzo would berate himself mercilessly for.

Part of him does, the part still clinging to the grooming he received as heir of the Shimada. Hanzo ignores it in favour of nocking an arrow to whip around the metal doorjamb he’s taken cover behind as Jesse reloads. His arrow finds its mark through the throat of a Talon goon, and as the body slumps to the floor Hanzo retreats again to hide from the retaliation fire.

“Pretty handy with that bow,” Jesse drawls, sending Hanzo a wink, spinning Peacekeeper’s chamber into place. “Now lemme show ya how it’s done.”

Hanzo watches Jesse round the corner, hears the smooth drawl of _its high noon_ and listens as Peacekeeper fires and bodies hit the floor. Hanzo’s more interested in watching Jesse then watching the results of Deadeye at work. He knows already how devastating it is, he’s seen it used time and time again. It’s hard to describe as an outsider looking in, how Jesse’s seemingly supernatural ability works, but Hanzo figures his own dragons are as much of an enigma.

Now isn’t the time to ponder it, anyways, Hanzo’s focus is torn between the still ongoing battle and trying to tramp down the wave of desire watching Jesse fight causes. Jesse rolls out of the way of more return fire, and now he’s sharing cover with Hanzo, huddled much too close for Hanzo’s comfort, in more ways than one.

“Howdy.” Jesse tips his hat with Peacekeeper’s muzzle, sets about reloading her again, and conversationally adds, “Kinda cozy now, ain’t it~?”

“Not my idea of cozy.” Hanzo replies automatically, peeking around the corner quickly to check on how many Talon members remain between them and escape.

There’s only a few left. Hanzo reaches for an arrow and when he comes up empty, curses softly. Some of his arrows protruding from Talon corpses are still serviceable, but Hanzo is in no position to collect them.

“I’d like ta see your idea of cozy.” Jesse responds as he flips the chamber of his gun closed again with a grin and a wink directed at Hanzo when he turns back to face Jesse.

The gunslinger loses his flirtatious smirk a second later, as it clicks that Hanzo is out of arrows. Jesse seems to have the same idea as Hanzo, as he peeks around the corner to check how many of Hanzo’s arrows are still in good condition. Jesse retreats and more gunfire follows, and he sends Hanzo a calculating look.

“So. I got a handful of bullets left. I think Imma need those for actually gettin’ out of here.” Jesse pulls a cigarillo from the depths of his pockets and sticks it between his teeth to chew on the end thoughtfully. Hanzo’s seen him do this often enough to know it’s simply a tick of Jesse’s to help him think in these situations. “…Yer dragons can be channelled through any weapon, yeah?”

“Yes, within reason.”

Jesse grins around the cigarillo, spins Peacekeeper on his trigger finger and holds her out to Hanzo, “Wanna take ‘er for a spin?”

Hanzo can only stare wordlessly at the offered gun. He’s witnessed others pester Jesse for a chance to wield her in the practice range, and from his look on his face then you’d think you’d asked him to hand over his firstborn. Hanzo’s a little hesitant to take Peacekeeper, and it must show, so Jesse crowds closer to Hanzo and places her in Hanzo’s hand himself.

“If I didn’t trust ya with ‘er I wouldn’t offer ‘er up.” Jesse fits his hand over Hanzo’s to position his hand on Peacekeeper’s grip. “Fair warnin’, she’s got a helluva kick back.”

“I’m aware.” Hanzo answers, lets himself get a feel for Peacekeeper’s weight in his hand.

She’s heavy, as expected, and Hanzo motions for Jesse to remove his hand over where it still remains over Hanzo’s. He might be simply far too aware of Jesse at his side, but he swears Jesse’s hand lingers a second too long, thinks he sees Jesse move minutely closer before he rocks back on his heels to give Hanzo space.

Good thing too, as the dragons are already rising to the promise of food. Even though he knows they would not kill his allies, being caught in their storm is nauseating even for Hanzo himself. He’d rather spare Jesse the sensation.

Hanzo waits for a lull in the gunfire before he rolls out of cover, his incantation already leaving his lips and the dragons cresting from his tattoo. Peacekeeper flashes blue and the dragons surge from her barrel, the Talon agents having advanced down the hallway to further trap Jesse and Hanzo immediately caught in their jaws. Soon their screams and the roars of the dragons die down to an eerie silence.

Both Hanzo and Jesse wait crouched behind cover, holding their breath, listening for more personnel on the way. When a good few moments pass both relax and Hanzo moves and holds Peacekeeper out to return her to Jesse. Jesse takes her back, but his hand does linger on Hanzo’s this time, and when he lifts his gaze to Jesse’s he finds it dark with a hunger he’s never seen before.

Jesse pulls Hanzo’s hand to his mouth, kisses each knuckle, staring at Hanzo intently. Watching his reaction, Hanzo realizes when his thoughts catch up to him. Hanzo merely flips his hand out of Jesse’s hold, runs his fingers through the scruff on the cowboy’s jaw before he’s tugging Jesse close by the hair at the nape of his neck. 

They stop millimetres apart, breath ghosting over each other’s lips. Now isn’t the time for this, more Talon agents could be swarming on their position, and they need to collect Hanzo’s arrows and move. Jesse seems to understand, he brushes his nose against Hanzo’s, and it kills Hanzo how he can feel Jesse’s lips move so close to his own but not close enough.

“ _Later._ ” Jesse’s voice is a low growl, like he’s barely holding back his own wave of lust and the thought makes Hanzo’s mouth dry.

“Later.” Hanzo agrees, fights the urge to dip his head for a taste of Jesse’s lips and pulls back, tries to clear his head. 

His still serviceable arrows are collected, and soon he and Jesse and fighting their way back to rejoin their team. It feels like a blur, and when they pile back into the Orca, still firing on Talon personnel trying to hinder their escape, Hanzo can feel Jesse close. As the Orca finally lifts off and the door closes, Hanzo feels himself being tugged away from the group, to a more private corner.

When both of them are relatively out of sight, Jesse presses Hanzo against the wall and rests his forehead on Hanzo’s. It feels more intimate than even their moment back inside the Talon base, and Hanzo lets his arms come up under that worn serape, tugging Jesse closer still.

“I need ya to understand a few things.” Jesse’s voice is kept low between them to keep this conversation private. He’s not lost that hungry look, only now there’s something else in his eyes that makes Hanzo’s heart twist in an entirely different way, “I ain’t wantin’ no flings, I’ve had ‘nough goddamn one night stands. If we do this, you’re mine, an’ I’m gonna be yours.”

It is more than Hanzo was expecting, really. Jesse has always been a flirt, Hanzo figured if anything would happen between them it would result in an awkward morning after, if either of them even stayed the night. It would be something they would never speak of again, and that would be that.

An actual attempt at a proper relationship was something Hanzo never expected to be on the table. Especially not for him.

“Your terms are… agreeable.” is as much as Hanzo feels he can reply without making a fool of himself.

Jesse knows Hanzo enough to recognize the answer for what it is, and wastes no time closing the distance between their lips. Hanzo lets Jesse’s kiss and touch consume him, letting the taller man press him further against the wall. He can’t help the smirk that paints his face after earning a shocked yelp from Jesse after grabbing a handful of the cowboy’s ass. Jesse retaliates with a grin and a grind of his hips that has Hanzo softly moaning against Jesse’s lips when he dips to kiss Hanzo again.

“Excuse me.”

Both men part from each other at the voice, finding Hana standing at the top of the ramp and glaring at them both. She crosses her arms in front of her and frowns.

“I’m happy for you guys, really, but at least wait until we get back to base.” she then turns on her heel and walks back down the ramp.

Jesse has a little bit of decency to look chastised, “Hate ta admit it, but she’s right. The Orca ain’t no place for this.”

“No, it is not.” Hanzo agrees, trying to compose himself once more.

They part, but not far. Hanzo catches Jesse’s hand with his, rubs the top of it with his thumb. Jesse responds by giving Hanzo’s hand a squeeze and sending Hanzo an easy smile. Hanzo tugs Jesse back to him for a quick kiss.

“Drinks later?” he voices when they part, corners of his mouth lifting in a rare, soft smile.

“Later.” Jesse agrees.

Together they rejoin the group, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat at me about McHanzo or any other of the pairings I ship, catch me on my fic tumblr [Angstgremlin](http://angstgremlin.tumblr.com)


End file.
